Love You Now, Always & Forever OneShot
by iilovefallingstars
Summary: A girl named Hermione Granger and a boy named Draco Malfoy...best friends yet what do they both have in common...LOVE...R&R xxx


_I Love You Now, Forever & Always_

_**Authors Note: I don't own anything except this plotline, other than that everything else is owned by JK Rowling =) xxx**_

_It was a hot summer's day, the sun was blazing down on all below and you could feel a slight breeze that complimented the sunny sky. A girl sat underneath a tree reading. With the crisp air floating around her you can see the slight breeze move her hair and brush against her face in a calming manner. You can see her soft features highlighted perfectly against the summer sun shining down on top of the her favourite tree through the branches and many leaves until the rays from the sun sight perfectly atop of her chestnut hair which highlight soft golden tones. In the distance next to her secluded spot you can see the slight ripples across the top of the lake shimmering with the sun's reflection gliding across it. in the distance you could hear birds singing like they were in love and this added to her peaceful reading as if it were a gentle background instrumental soothing her as it not only fit in with the theme of her novel but also to how she felt about love at this particular moment. She sighed heavenly as if wishing she was the lead in the novel and this could be her life, her life filled with love. She wishes for a man who loves her unconditionally and loves her with an undivided and uncontrollable heart. _

_A man who has given his heart to her forever and no other girl will be able to take his true loves place. When she closed her eyes only one face popped into her head, 'his face.' His heavenly eyes which lead straight into his soul, with one look you feel as if you can read all the emotions emitting from his heart. His perfect lips, so inviting and alluring, make them seem as if any girls would die happily after their lips had been touched slightly against his lips. His soft, smooth, rich blond hair flowing freely through the touch of a simple hand. His sharp chiselled feature of his perfect body moving gracefully as he walks, making any girl swoon over him. The girl sighs just by thinking of 'him.' She blushes whilst thinking of how she loves everything about him and loves him. Her smile then falters as she thinks 'he is my close friend...he will never think of me like that...god, i had to fall in love with a boy who will never love me back...if only...if only he saw me for me and not his close friend...if only he loved me' as a few tears seeped through her enclosed eyes and travel down her soft delicate skin, it's unknown to her that not only can her love see her but he feels the exact same way. Soon the girl returns to her book and back to her world where she wishes her true love can happen. As the pages of her latest novel flicked due to the breeze the girl didn't notice a note in the shape of a scorpion crawling across the freshly cut grass towards her. She was so interested in her book and her love she didn't realise the note. _

_Behind a tree a few feet away from her stood a boy, the same age as the girl. It was 'him' her love. He heavenly to all girls, boys wanted to be him and girls wanted to have him. Teachers loved him yet only one girl was oblivious to his charm, but it was unknown to him that the girl thought the exact same as he did and loved him with the same intensity as he did for her. This fact only made the love the boy had for the girl stronger. He loved her since the first day they met on the train in their first year. That was six years ago, since that day they had become close friends inseparable to anything and anyone and everyone thought that these two young adults will be perfect together. Everyone could see their love for each other; it was just the fact that neither of them could that the other loves them just as intensely and unconditionally as they do. The boy saw the smile falter and watched as the tears fell. He had the urge to just grab her in his arms and hold her so close that not only do her tears stop but so do all her worries and troubles. He wishes he could hold her forever and never let go. He saw the girl get back to her book and read it with such interest that she ignored his note and he thought of how he could get her attention to read it. Today was the day he would confess his love; no matter how she reacted he had to let out his heart's desire. He then thought of how he could get her attention and non-verbally he cast an 'avis' charm and from his wand tip erupted bluebirds which then floated to where she sat and encircled on top of her as if they were a bird halo. He watched as her favourite bird caught her attention. He then watched intensely as the girl saw his note and reached out to begin reading it. His heart fluttered and he felt as if he stopped breathing as he watched. _

_She smiled cutely at the bluebirds and without hesitation she knew who cast them, only question was why. She saw the note shaped like a scorpion and picked it up thinking it to be her close friend asking to borrow her notes, what she started to read made her world in an instant. It read: _

_Dear Hermione,_

_I love you. I have loved you since the day we met, the moment we met, the second we met. I knew in my heart you were perfect and you were made purely for me as you are my soul mate, my life, my heart, my love. '__**I love tout sur vous'**__ 'i love everything about you', you soft supple lips, you long free flowing hair which glides down you back so majestically, you walk which entrances me every time i glance, stare or look in your direction. Your aura which surrounds you is so alluring and it compliments your one of a kind persona, which people only dream of having. You want to know whats the most important attribute about you, which entices me to no end, well it's your eyes. '__**Vos yeux qui mènent à votre âme' '**__Your eyes which lead into your soul' which make me fall in love with you all over again. Your eyes are so powerful, one glace whether it's quick or if i long to see them, they always allow me to me read every emotion which is emitted from those golden entrancing guiding lights. It's as if they are a symbol of hope in my deep dreary life which is meaningless without you there to guide me through the days. I long for you to be mine and solely mine. I adore you. I love you. I miss you when you are not near and when you are, i wish for you to be forever with me, close to me, and only mine. As i write this only the brightest smile comes across my face and just thinking of how my i love you makes me love you even more. I know everything about you and you know everything about me. You are perfect for me. You have taken my heart whether it was intentional or not, you have it. No other can take your place because in my eyes you're the perfect soul mate for me, just simply you. My heart simply beats for you, without you i have no reason to live; i love you because of your generosity, and your kind hearted spirit and your ability to see the best in every little thing whether it deserves your loving or not. I would die if anything happened to you; if even a hair on you perfect head got harmed, if even a slight bruise appeared on your flawless skin. I would die if you were no longer in my life. I love your sweetness, your tenderness and you thoughtfulness. You bring out the best in me. You're my everything. I only know that i will keep on loving you till the moment i breathe my last breath but even then, death won't stop me from loving you. I will love you till the moment where i can no longer love you whether I'm here to do so or not. I cannot see myself loving anyone except you. You have opened my eyes to a new world, a new life where i can see myself living it only with you. I promise with every fibre of my being that i will take care of you, protect you and keep you safe from anything that comes our way. I shall protect you with my life. For life without you is impossible to live in. I promise to never let any tears come from you beautiful eyes as they are too precious, i promise you that you will never get hurt whether it's physical or emotional, whether it's intentional or not, i will always protect you. I would give my life up if it meant saving you and you keeping yours. You mean more to me than anything. No one can love as much as i do, and it pains me to no end when another man touches you, talks to you or looks at you. You are mine, my life, my love, my heart. I don't know if you love me or if you love someone else but as far as i am concerned in my eyes and my heart, there is only you and your perfection. You complete me. Once you have read this and i hope you feel the same, look you behind the first tree you see and call my name, for without hesitation, without a second thought, without a minute of silence i will come to you side to be with you forever, if you don't call my name and simply walk away then i will know that my love is only one sided, this wouldn't make my love for you falter in any way though, that's the beauty of it. Take care my love, i hope to see you soon, to hear you call my name soon and to love you soon and make you mine forever. Be safe. I'll be waiting. 'I love you, now, forever & always'. '__**Je t'aime, maintenant, pour toujours et toujours'**_

_Love, _

_Draco _

_Xxx_

_After she finished reading she re-read the last line again__._ '_**Je t'aime, maintenant, pour toujours et toujours.**__ She smiled and gently laughed. He heard her gentle laugh, his stomach did summersaults. She couldn't stop the tears coming from her eyes and he saw this and his heart ached to no end. He wished he could gather up in his arms and never let go, comfort her so all her pain and worries end within that instant of being in his embrace. She felt as if her love that she has always longed for from him has been fulfilled and now all that's left is to let him know. She slowly stood up and he saw this, he felt as if his heart stopped breathing. Hermione didn't need any time to make her decision, she didn't hesitate, she didn't have any second doubts because she knew in her heart, soul and mind that she was only Draco's. He had her heart, he was her life, soul, heart, other half, he was her love now always and forever._

_Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in and out. She then spoke her angels name; she spoke her love's names, her Draco. She opened her eyes and walked straight for the tree she knew he was hiding behind and then spoke_

"_Draco"_

_Without hesitation, without a second thought Draco emerged from his hiding spot, which was the only barrier keeping him from his love. In that moment without any hesitation Draco lifted Hermione in his arms and gave her a kiss which started off as a slow soft touch between two hearts but led to the sparks of passion erupting between two lovers who have now begun their journey of a lifelong adventure which they would face together. Step by step, hand in hand they would face anything and everyone because they love each other now, always & forever._


End file.
